The present invention relates to flashlamp assemblies and more particularly to assemblies which utilize percussively-ignitable flashlamps.
In the flashlamp assemblies described in the aforementioned applications, the firing or actuating means and the multiple lamp package are combined to form a singular unitary structure. Accordingly, when the flashlamps of these assemblies have been expended, it is necessary to discard the entire device. Such a requirement can result in an unnecessary waste of material as well as increased replacement costs.
It is believed, therefore, that a percussively-ignitable flashlamp assembly which utilizes a disposable flashlamp article would constitute an advancement in the art.